1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The invention relates to apparatuses for hanging frames upon surfaces, and methods for their use.
2. Background Art
Despite some variety of efforts to overcome the problem, there remains a need for an improved means for hanging framed works, one that assures that the work will hang securely in a level position. The present invention fills the need by providing a simple, inexpensive, and easy-to-use apparatus and method that permit the user quickly and securely to hang a frame upon a wall or other vertical surface. Practicing the present invention, the user can consistently hang a frame on the level, with the top and bottom edges of the frame in a pleasantly horizontal aspect.
British Patent No. 1,031,208 to Chan discloses a picture-hanging apparatus comprising a supporting member to be attached to a wall and a second separate member, to be attached to the back of a picture frame, for engagement with the supporting member. The invention disclosed in the '208 Patent requires that a particular customized element be attached to the frame to be hung.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,982 to Sellera discloses an apparatus similar to the apparatus of the above-mentioned British patent to Chan. The '982 patent discloses an apparatus composed of two separate elements: one element to be attached to a wall, and the other specially adapted companionate element necessarily attached to the frame to be hung.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,482 to Berinson discloses an apparatus for hanging framed pictures consisting of a lengthy resinous strip to be attached to the wall and picture mounts with sharp edges to be attached to picture frames. The sharp edges of the picture mounts are then inserted between the strip and wall to hang picture frames. The apparatus necessarily includes a specially adapted element to be attached to the frame to be hung.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,554 to James also describes an apparatus consisting of a matched pair of fixture members, one of which must be attached to the picture frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,526 to Rabinowitz discloses a picture frame hanging apparatus consisting of a single block having hanger projections extending laterally along at least two sides thereof for engagement with the frame to be hung.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,161 to Wallo describes an apparatus consisting of a base bar of substantial width having upwardly projecting prongs at opposite ends thereof which are adapted to engage a downwardly facing surface of the top moulding of a frame. The apparatus includes a horizontally elongate fastener hole and a vertically elongate fastener hole for consecutive adjustment of the horizontal and vertical position of the apparatus. The apparatus does not provide a locking mechanism for accidental dislocation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,790 to Ballin discloses a three-part apparatus consisting of a pronged base plate to be mounted to a wall, a plumb member, and a coupling member to be mounted upon a frame. The plumb member swingably rests upon a fulcrum element of the base plate to indicate when the base plate is level. The base plate may be successfully used only in conjunction with the frame-mounted coupling member, which is shaped to interlock with the base plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,288 to Ruehl describes a device for securing cables or wires to a support surface, and discloses a means for pre-driving the securing pins in a manner to allow mounting to fragile surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,761 to Wassell discloses a picture frame corner bracket consisting primarily of a downwardly extending corner flange for engagement with a trough extending the length of an elongated wall-mounted strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,639 to Stein describes a self-adjusting picture hanger apparatus consisting of a wall-mounted member linked to a frame mounted member. The members rotatably coact with one another so that gravity causes the frame to seek a vertical position. Notches are provided to assist in vertically mounting the wall-mounted member. No means for slidably adjusting the horizontal position of the frame is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,873 to Sutherland discloses a one-piece clip apparatus for use with frames having an inwardly facing channel along the upper periphery thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,315 to Sobel describes a corner bracket for use in assembling frames incorporating universal assembly channels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,317 to Letizia discloses a picture anchoring assembly utilizing a spirit level to assure the level mounting of a picture frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,708 to Hillstrom describes a picture hanging apparatus including a picture frame element having a hollow recess and a frame-mounted clip insertable into the frame recess mounting for mounting on a nail.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,309 to Eisen, et al. discloses a method and apparatus for positioning frame-hanging devices upon a wall to assure proper placement of the picture.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 282,054 to Hoffman discloses an ornamental design for a picture hanging aide.
Also known are opposing pairs of roughly triangular devices removably slidable within the side frame channels of a frame. Each of the devices has a hole on one wing thereof permitting connection of a wire between the pair of devices. The wire can then be placed over a nail on a wall or other vertical surface, thereby supporting the frame.
Nevertheless, the frustration of attempting to hang framed artwork with the traditional "hook and wire" method continues to be a nearly universal experience. Even utilizing more than one hook, it is difficult to maintain a frame straight and level using the traditional method. Frames suspended by the standard hook and wire method tend to fall away from the wall at the top, resulting in unattractive gaps between the wall and the top of the frame. Moreover, it is practically impossible to align a series of frames (either vertically or horizontally) using the hook and wire system due to the variations in wire placement, and lengths and flexibility of differing wire types. This configuration also results in the picture's load-vector being directed down the wall providing no wall support for the hanger device. Proper frame hangers should be designed to direct load-vectors into the wall to provide optimum support for the valuable framed art installed on them.
Parent application Ser. No. 07/822,061, entitled "Apparatuses and Methods for Hanging Frames" to Hart, filed Jan. 14, 1992, relates to an apparatus and method for hanging frames on a mounting surface. The apparatus of the invention comprises a mostly planar body with a protruding supporting rail, a bracket recess, mounting holes and two distinct means for assuring the horizontal, level, mounting of the body upon the mounting surface. The means for assuring a level mounting include the use of a removable spirit level or, alternatively, alignment notches to align the body relative to a horizontal line on the mounting surface. The apparatus is particularly well suited for use with metal frames having universal assembly channels, as the supporting rail of the body is designed to be inserted within universal assembly channels to securely yet slidably and removably attach the apparatus to a frame. Use of a common Z-bracket to adapt the invention to ordinary wooden frames is also disclosed. The teachings of the parent application Ser. No. 07/822,061 are hereby incorporated by reference.